Turnabout Witness
by MadFox32
Summary: (I know, creative title XP) Trucy finds herself as a key witness for the defense on an attempted murder case. Since most AA trial fics are centered on the attorneys, this one's going to be centered on the witness, for a change of pace. Rated because of mildly violent scenes in the beginning.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! If you haven't noticed, I'm the most ADD story writer of all time. I write mostly one-shots and collections of one-shots because I can't focus on one storyline for a long period of time. But I've had this idea for a plotline since before I had a fanfiction account, so if it can stay in my head for that long, hopefully I can stick to this story.

The other problem is my blatant inability to write trials. Eh heh heh. Good luck with that.

Well, if you know a character, Capcom owns it. I won't have any major OC's, but since it's a trial, I've got to have a few OC's. :P

Well, enjoy! :D

(O)

Me, Daddy, and Polly walked into the Borscht Bowl club, for good time's sake, mostly. Polly and Daddy had won a trial together, so we HAD to celebrate. Athena had gotten the flu (even though she's constantly telling me about how good orange juice is for your immune system). It was weird going back in there. It was cold, as usual, but Polly hadn't ever been there before. I don't think he understood what Daddy meant by "bring a coat". He was shivering the entire time, and it was funny watching his horns vibrate. There was a new waitress there; I guess the owner didn't want Olga "quick fingers" Orly ruining his poker business. Her name was Maggey or something. Well, we got our food, and Polly was really glad to have something warm to eat. We were talking for a while, mostly about boring stuff like the case. I pretended like I had to go to the bathroom, because they started talking about how autopsy reports were getting less and less detailed, and I think I wanted them to be less and less detailed. You know you're bored when you go to the bathroom to entertain yourself.

The toilet was kinda frozen. I was really glad I didn't actually have to pee, or I'm pretty sure it would hurt. I stared at myself in the mirror, making faces for a few seconds. Looking at the icicles hanging from the faucet, I was reminded of a movie me and my first Daddy watched all the time when I was little. It was about magic, of course, but it had a lot of songs, too. Mommy was always a really good singer, so we would sing together.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen," I wondered if the boring lawyers in the other room could hear me, but then I decided I didn't care. My voice sounded pretty in the cold little bathroom. "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."

Suddenly, the lights went out. I reached for my phone, but I couldn't find it. _I must've left it at home or something… At least I hope. _I fumbled around, trying to find the doorknob. It was probably a good thing I wasn't actually peeing when the lights went out, now that I thought about it. I finally found the cold metal ball, and I twisted it. It was really dark, even outside. I was about to call out to Daddy when I saw a dim light appear. I sighed in relief.

I opened the door a little bit more, and I saw Polly and Daddy's confused silhouettes. Peering a bit closer, I could tell that there was a third person. Maybe it was the Maggey waitress girl. Suddenly, the third person grabbed a bottle from off the table. They swung it into Polly's head, and I gasped in shock. Glass shattered all over the place, and Polly slumped over. It took all of my strength to stay in place, tears rolling silently down my face. Finally, the person turned towards Daddy.

"I've waited ten years for this day."

The person slashed the bottle at Daddy's throat, and ran. However, I got a quick glimpse of their face. They looked like an old lady, actually.

"Polly? Daddy?" I croaked. This couldn't be happening. The last remnants of what had become my family… Dead?

I heard a groan, and Polly sat up. "T-Trucy?"

"Polly!" I ran over to him, falling on my knees. I winced as shards of broken glass cut into my knees. "Are you ok?"

"Ngh… I-I'm fine. W-what just happened?"

"Th-there was a lady… And she h-hit you… And D-Daddy! I don't know if Daddy's ok!"

"Did you call 9-1-1?" My stomach dropped. If Daddy was still alive, he was going to need an ambulance, and time was ticking.

"I-I don't have m-my phone...!"

"I think mine's on the table… Can you hand it to me?"

I nodded, although he probably didn't see it in the dark. I frantically turned over plates, looking for the old fashioned phone. _Seriously, Polly, nobody uses I-phones anymore!_

I found it, and handed it to the attorney. He picked it up, and dialed 9-1-1.

"I'm at the Borsht Bowl club, and I was just hit over the head with a bottle, and my boss was attacked too… I don't know, I can't reach him… Ok, thank you." Apollo turned back to me, handing me the phone. "Check on Mr. Wright."

I walked over to Daddy, using the bluish light to illuminate his face. He was slumped against the wall, and his blue suit was covered in bl- blood?!

"He-He's c-covered in b-blood!" I gasped.

"Check his pulse." I pressed two fingers to his neck.

"Oh! I feel something!"

"Then he's still alive. Find something to stop the bleeding." I took my fingers away from Daddy's neck, feeling nauseated as I saw the red liquid on my fingertips. I reluctantly untied my scarf from my neck, using it to stop any more blood from coming out.

"P-Polly… What are we gonna do?"

"We'll all be fine, Trucy."

"Are you ok?"

"Well, I've got the worst headache of my life, that's for sure. And I doubt I could stand up if I tried."

"The last time someone was hit over the head with one of these bottles…"

"I've got a hard head, huh?" I could practically hear him smiling. We sat in silence for about a minute as I thought about my last Daddy. The bottle didn't even break when he was hit, and he died. How could Polly still be alive?

Suddenly, I could hear sirens. Some people came in with flashlights, and found Daddy and Polly on the floor. A man thanked me for taking care of Daddy. _Well, what did you expect me to do? Let him bleed all over the floor? _He told me that I could ride in the ambulance with Daddy and Polly if I wanted. I'd always wanted to ride in an ambulance, but for something small like a broken leg. Not like an attempted murder. I thanked the man, and decided to ride with them anyways.

The inside of the ambulance was bright. Seeing the two attorneys there, bleeding… I swallowed the puke rising in my throat, and walked over to Polly. _He seemed fine back in the restaurant. _Apollo had fallen unconscious, blood oozing out of a cut on the forehead I always made fun of him for. "Polly?" I whispered. He didn't answer. I sat on the floor, tears pouring down my face.

This was a really crappy way to celebrate.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know, you guys are all freaking out over whether Apollo and Phoenix die or not… I love hearing your pained reviews, it makes me feel like an evil genius c:

Well, enjoy :D

(O)

I hate hospitals. They're so brightly lit that it just seems creepy. There was also the fact that I could hear a little kid shrieking in pain, which didn't do much to settle my stomach. I walked behind two people who were pushing Polly on a stretcher. Daddy was in critical condition, so I couldn't stay with him. _It's ok. Daddy can't die, remember? He flew thirty feet into a telephone pole and was fine!_

I walked into an empty white room, besides a bed and a TV. I didn't get the point of having white sheets in hospitals; you'd think that bloodstains would get all over them. The two men carefully moved Polly onto the bed, and I winced as I saw that the stretcher wasn't white anymore. Seriously. Why did it have to be white?! They bandaged up his head, and gave him a shot of what they said was pain reliever.

The men left, and I sat alone with Polly for a while. He didn't exactly do much. I found myself really bored, since the only thing I could stare at was Polly or the blank walls. After what seemed like an hour, I heard a groan, and he tried to sit up. "Polly! Are you ok?"

"Where am I? Trucy, is that you?"

"Yeah. You're in the hospital."

"The hospital? What happened?!"

"You don't remember?"

"No. All I know is that my head feels like it's falling off."

"You got whacked in the head with a bottle."

"What?!"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember I won a case this morning, and then we went to Eldoon's, but they were closed. So then we went to the Borscht Bowl… I remember eating. That's about it."

"So you only forgot about the part where you got hit?"

"I think. What happened, exactly?"

"Well, the lights all went out. And there was a lady who came, and whacked you over the head with a bottle, so hard that it broke. And then she turned to Daddy, and sliced his throat with the bottle. She didn't see me."

"Wait. Where's Mr. Wright?"

"He's in critical condition."

"How is he?!"

"I don't know!" I felt tears building up in the corners of my eyes, but I knew that I couldn't cry. _You can't cry until it's all over._

"Don't worry, Trucy. He isn't going to die. It'll take a lot more than grape juice to take him down." I could tell that he was lying. His hand always rubbed his bracelet when he lied.

"You don't know that," I whimpered. I hate feeling sad. I always try to be as happy as possible, even if things have gone wrong. It makes it a lot easier to live with. But now, everything seemed to be going wrong.

"You're right, I don't. But if anyone could live through this, it's him. I do know that." He stopped for a second. "Does Athena know?"

"No. Should I call her?"

"She's sick, isn't she? Stress can make sickness get a whole lot worse."

"She was texting me earlier that she was feeling loads better, and would probably be back to work tomorrow." I reached into my pocket. "Only that you're going to have to take my word on that, because I don't have my phone." _Now that I think about it, I probably left it in the courtroom. I was texting her during the recess, after all._

"Well, my bracelet isn't reacting. Try not to lie, though. I don't know if I can afford my blood pressure getting any higher."

"I won't." I heard the door open, so I turned around. There was a doctor, and a strange person in a police uniform. "Oh! Do you have news about Daddy?"

"He's alive, barely. He's in a coma at the minute." Me and Polly both gasped in shock at the doctor's words.

"Is Mr. Justice fit to leave?" the policeman asked the doctor.

"Wait. Where am I going?!" Apollo protested.

"I think he should be fine. Just watch his head," the doctor replied.

"Apollo Justice, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Phoenix Wright."


	3. Chapter 2

What I was expecting from the reviews: NOOOOOOO! POLLY! NOOOOOO!

What I got from the reviews: YES! He's a true lawyer now!

I can see how much you love Apollo, guys XD

(O)

Apollo was gone.

On the bright side, I was able to make up my mind about whether to call Athena.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"Um, it's Trucy."

"_Oh, hey Trucy! What's up?"_

"Well… It's kind of a long story, actually."

"Great! I've done nothing but sit around eating saltines all day. A story would be perfect about now."

"Well, me, Polly, and Daddy went to the Borscht Bowl after Polly's trial, because Eldoon's was closed. Then, there was a power out, and it was really dark. This lady came and hit Polly over the head with a bottle, and-"

"_Wait. What?!"_

"Um, it gets worse. A lot worse."

"_Oh man, I was hoping that I'd puked enough already!"_

"Well, the lady hit Polly in the head, and the bottle kinda shattered. And then she used the broken bottle to slash at Daddy's throat." I heard a gasp, but continued my story. "So Polly woke up just long enough to call 9-1-1, and then he passed out. When we got to the hospital, Daddy was put in critical condition. They said he was in a coma. But they arrested Polly for trying to kill him."

"Why would anybody in their right mind think that Apollo was the culprit?! Did they even try and question you?!"

"No."

"_Is that even legal?! I'm coming over there right now!"_

"You might want to go to the Detention center. I was hoping I could leave."

"_I'm heading over to the Detention center right now!"_

"Well, I'll see you then." Athena hung up on me. _Wait. How am I supposed to get to the detention center?! _I walked over to Polly's doctor. "I don't have a ride home anymore."

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that, miss. You'll have to find someone to take you home."

"But I don't even have my cell phone! I can't call anybody I know!" _Well, besides Athena, and she probably is already halfway to the detention center._

"Then you'll have to walk home, kid. There's nothing I can do." _Well, this is fantastic. _I walked out the door. _I have absolutely no idea where I'm going. _I decided that I would try and walk straight until I saw something I recognized. What could possibly go wrong?

It was sort of cold. Not enough for it to snow, but enough for it to be uncomfortable. I walked along the side of the road, and wondered what time it was. The sky was dark, and we got to the Borscht Bowl at around 3. That's about all I knew.

Los Angeles was normally really pretty at night, with all of the street lights and things. However, the part of town I was heading into barely had a single advertisement. I felt a bit relieved when a car came driving through, its headlights lighting up the streets. It slowed down, and it parked on the other side of the street. "Hey, kid! Come over here!"

I obeyed the strange voice, and approached the car. The windows were kind of dark, so the person had to roll down the window in order to talk to me. "Trucy?! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, hi Ema! What do you mean, what's wrong with me?"

"You're a fifteen year old girl, you're walking through the worst part of L.A, of all places, and you just walked up to a strange car with tinted windows." The detective gave me a weird look.

"Yeah. And? I like the tinted windows, by the way. It must be nice when it's really sunny outside."

"This is where criminals live! You can't just stroll through here! Where the heck is your dad?! He deserves to have a whole bunch of Snackoos thrown at him right now!"

"Oh, um… He's in the hospital."

"What?!"

"Yeah… He's in a coma."

"What the heck did he do this time?!"

"Well, we were at a restaurant. The lights went out, and a lady came in and hit Polly over the head with a bottle, so hard it broke. Then, they took the broken bottle, and slashed at Daddy's throat with it. An ambulance came, and we went to the hospital. Daddy was in a coma, and Polly got arrested. I couldn't find anybody to take me to the detention center, so the doctor told me to walk."

"Oh my gosh! Why did they arrest Apollo? And what kind of stupid doctor would tell a fifteen year old girl to walk home alone in the dark?!"

"I don't know. The police didn't even talk to me. Or Polly."

"I think there's going to be a lot of Hydroxyacelunodosetrase spilled tonight. Do you need a ride to the detention center?"


	4. Chapter 3

Well, Ema's car smelled like stale Snackoos. That didn't really surprise me, though. Her car was kind of falling apart, but she seemed proud of it. We got to the detention center in no time. By that, I mean it took about fifteen minutes, because I had been walking in the wrong direction that whole time. Oops.

Well, we stopped in front of the detention center. It was cold, and dark. Nothing new, really. Except it didn't smell like week old Snackoos, so I guess it was kind of nice. We walked into the front door. It was 9:34, apparently. That was probably good, because I thought I remembered Polly saying that visiting hours end at around 10. It didn't take long to get to his cell.

"Trucy! It's great to see you! And who's this?" Athena was already there, apparently. Well, it figured, considering that I was kind of slow.

"My name's Ema." The detective pulled out a bag of snacks and began munching on them.

"Ema and I have worked on a couple of cases together. She's a detective, and a good friend of mine," Apollo added.

"So, what did you do?" Ema smirked.

"What do you mean?! Apollo wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone Mr. Wright!" Widget flashed a bright red, and Athena's face looked… Scary.

"I was joking." Ema rolled her eyes, and popped a Snackoo in her mouth.

"Oh. Heh heh, sorry. It's been a long night, huh?" Athena grinned awkwardly.

"I'll say," Apollo complained. "I had a trial, I had to spend 3 hours with Mr. Wright and Trucy, I got hit over the head, I was sent to the hospital, and I was arrested."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad spending time with me and Daddy!" I crossed my arms across my chest grouchily.

"It was exhausting, though." Apollo yawned. So did I. (So did the writer of this story, dang it.)

"Well, I still have no idea who the girl next to me is," Ema grunted.

"Oh! My name's Athena! Nice to meet you!" She flashed a peace sign. Ema didn't seem amused.

"So, how do you know Apollo?" She asked, much less enthusiastically.

"I work at the Wright Anything Agency!" Athena beamed.

"So, are you going to take Apollo's case, then?"

"Um… I don't know. Am I, Apollo?"

"I couldn't think of a better lawyer," he smiled. _Aww, that sounded cute. I should make fun of Polly for that later._

"Trucy Wright?"

"Huh? Me?" I looked in the direction of the strange voice. There was a man in a police uniform.

"Yeah. You witnessed the crime taking place, correct?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Um… Sure."

"All right, just follow me." I trailed behind the man into a creepy white hallway that reminded me of the hospital. "The prosecutor for this case requested to see you specifically."

"There's already a prosecutor? Who?"

"Prosecutor Gavin. He really wanted this case, and nobody tried to stop him."

"Ooh, really? That's good." _Maybe he won't go so hard on Polly. _I smiled up at the police officer. He took out a key and opened a door. Inside, there were a few uncomfortable looking chairs and a grinning rock god.

"Ach, fraulein Trucy. It's nice to see you again, ja?"

"Hi, Prosecutor Gavin!" I grinned.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, then." The police officer closed the door.

"So, there was a little bit of an… Incident at the Borscht Bowl, ja?"

"Yeah." I stared at the blank walls, sadly.

"Can you tell me about what happened? With as many details as possible, ja?"

"Um, ok. Well, after Polly won his trial, we decided we were going to celebrate. We went to Eldoon's, but it was closed, so we decided to go to the Borscht Bowl instead, because I wanted to see if they got a new piano player who was better than Daddy. So we were eating and talking for a really long time… Probably longer than an hour. Polly and Daddy started talking about boring lawyer stuff, so I went to the bathroom, trying to find something to do in there."

"You went to the bathroom because you were bored?"

"Yeah! There's all kinds of things you can do in there. If there's foamy soap, you can make a bubble beard, or you can see how much toilet paper you can flush down the toilet without it getting clogged, or you can paint a picture on the mirror using the soap, or you can-"

"Ja, ja. You can entertain yourself in the bathroom, I see. What did you end up doing?"

"Um… I made faces in the mirror. And I sang a song."

"You can sing, fraulein?"

"Anybody can sing."

"Can you sing well?"

"I don't know. Can I finish telling my story?"

"Ach… I got a bit side-tracked, didn't I? Ja, continue."

"Well, the lights went out. I was kind of scared, so I cracked open the door, but just a little. I couldn't see anything still. Then, somebody lit up a lighter, and I could kinda see, but not too well. I saw a person take a bottle, and hit Polly in the head with it. I heard glass shatter, so she must have hit him pretty hard."

"It was a fraulein?"

"Yeah. I saw her face for a second, but not very well. She looked like an old lady."

"Did she attack Herr Wright as well?"

"Yeah, she used the broken bottle to slash at Daddy's throat."

"You don't seem too bothered by this, ja?"

"I think I've told this story about twelve times already today. Plus, it's not like he's dead. He doesn't die very easily."

"I would assume, considering he's alive."

"Well, yeah. Uh… Oh right. The lady ran away, and Polly woke up. He called 9-1-1, because I was kind of scared."

"Herr Forehead made the call? The voice was unrecognizable over the phone, most likely because you didn't have very good reception."

"Yeah, Polly did. Then, he told me to try and stop Daddy's neck from bleeding, so I took off my scarf, and wrapped it around his neck. Not like hard enough to choke him, though." Prosecutor Gavin laughed a little at this.

"Hopefully. Ja, it seems like you may have saved his life. He lost about 40% of his blood. Any more than that, and he would have been dead now."

"Really?" I gasped. I didn't want to imagine what would of happened if Polly hadn't woken up. "Well, then the police came, and the ambulance. We all went to the hospital, even though I was ok. Polly had passed out again, and Daddy still hadn't woken up. As soon as Polly was feeling better, he was arrested."

"Did nobody ask you or Herr Forehead anything about the incident?"

"Nope."

"That's strange. We are normally much more thorough with our investigations, ja?"

"Prosecutor Gavin… You don't think Polly did it, do you?"

"Nein. That much is obvious. Herr Forehead couldn't hurt a fly."

"That's what Athena said!"

"Ach, is fraulein Cykes here?"

"Yeah. I think she'll be taking Polly's defense. I think I'll help her at the bench, actually."

"Nein, you probably shouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"You're an important witness, ja? If you joined the defense, it would make you seem very biased."

"Oh… Can I investigate with Athena, though?"

"Ja, that's not a problem. But I hope she's ready for this trial."

"Huh?"

"Just because I don't believe Herr Forehead attacked anyone won't mean I won't try to prove it."

"Aww."

"Don't worry, fraulein. If Herr Forehead's innocent, then he'll get the right verdict. The truth always seems to make itself known, ja? Although I don't know how good fraulein Cykes is as a defense attorney."

"Oh, she's really good! Almost as good as Polly!"

"She'll put up a good fight, ja? That's good. Can you do me a favor, fraulein?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't tell her I believe that Herr Forehead is innocent."

"Why not?"

"I want her to give this trial everything she has. She'll need to, I'm afraid."


	5. Chapter 4

After saying goodbye to Prosecutor Gavin, I walked back out to Polly's cell. Athena was gone, and I couldn't see Apollo through the glass of his cell. _Huh. Detention hours must be over. _Ema was still there, and she perked up slightly when she saw me.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Where?" I sort of wanted to go back to the crime scene, but I was really tired.

"Well, I figured that you wouldn't want to stay home alone after what you've seen today, so I thought you might want to stay at my apartment for the night. I've got an extra guest bed for when Lana comes to visit, if you want to use that. If you'd rather go to your house, that's fine."

"Ooh, a sleepover! Sure!" I grinned.

"How can you be so happy at a time like this?"

"I just have to keep my mind off of the bad things, and think about the good things. There's always a reason to be happy," I smiled.

"If you say so," she grunted, popping a Snackoo in her mouth. "So, we should get going, shouldn't we? I'd say it's past your bedtime."

"Hey! I don't have a bedtime! I'm a big girl! Sometimes I stay up until 3 doing magic tricks!"

"I think I'm going to have to have a long talk with your dad when he wakes up."

"Oh, good, he'll probably be bored in the hospital."

(O)

We got into Ema's scrappy car and started to drive towards her apartment. I talked most of the way there, commenting on everything I could see at the side of the road. I saw a Volkswagen Bug, but when I punched Ema, we almost crashed. Apparently she didn't know what a punch buggy was. She finally pulled into the parking lot, and we got onto an elevator to the third floor. She wouldn't let me push the button on the elevator, though. She said she didn't want me to pull a "Buddy the elf", whatever that means. _I didn't know she was friends with elves. Well, I guess it makes sense… She is kinda short. _

"Well, at least the elevator music isn't the Gavinners anymore," Ema commented.

"But the Gavinners were soooo cool!" I grinned, and Ema rolled her eyes. The elevator beeped, and we stepped out. She pointed to a door. "Here we are." She reached into her bag, and I heard glass clinking as she wove her hand between her test tubes. She pulled out a key, and wiggled it into the doorknob. She opened up the door, and the first thing I noticed was the smell—something like cherries, with faint traces of chocolate, Playdoh, and bleach.

"Sorry about the smell… Have you ever tried to wash Playdoh out of carpet before?"

"No. Daddy does all the cleaning, or he makes Polly do it."

"Why not? You're a 'big girl', as you said yourself."

"Last time I tried to clean the house, I caught the carpet on fire with the vacuum cleaner. Then, I tried to wash out the burnt part with bleach, but the carpet turned white. It smelled really bad."

"I think I'm starting to understand your dad more and more," she sighed. _Huh. I wonder what she's talking about. _"Well, the guest bed's over here."

"Wow, this place is bigger than I thought it would be!"

"What gave you that impression?" she replied grumpily.

"Daddy was telling me stories about a detective who didn't even get paid enough to afford electricity for the whole month, so he had to light candles and avoid using the microwave for his instant noodles."

"You'd have to set the department on fire to have your wages cut that much!" she exclaimed. "I do my job, and I get paid more than most detectives. Still not as much as a forensic scientist, but I'll take what I can get, I guess."

"That's good." I hopped onto the bed, and Ema raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't going to sleep in that, are you?"

"What, my hat?"

"Not just the hat. The cape, and the dress… Pretty much everything."

"Well, I don't have pajamas, do I?"

"I've probably got something for you to wear. I'll be right back." She left the room, and I laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. The ceiling wasn't very exciting, and I felt my eyes drooping. "Here you go." Ema had returned, holding a white shirt and some sweat pants. "I'm a little bigger than you, but I think these should be fine, for pajamas."

"Thanks, Ema!" I took the pieces of clothing from her, and dropped them on the edge of the bed in a heap.

"Do you want me to throw the clothes that you're wearing now in the wash?"

"Oh, sure. Well, except for the hat. See, when I was eight, I had a red hat, but when it was washed in the washing machine, it kinda broke. Daddy went looking for a new one, but he could only find a blue hat. We had to make a whole new cape to go with it. I learned how to sew then, though. That's how I made Daddy's hat."

"You seriously put your hat in the washing machine?"

"No, Daddy did the laundry then."

"Mr. Wright seriously put your hat in the washing machine?"

"Yeah."

"I think he just lost all of the credibility he had left as a parent." Ema rolled her eyes. "Well, you get changed, and I'll throw everything besides your hat in the wash."

"Thanks, Ema!" She walked out of the room, and I slipped off my cape, hat, and dress, replacing them with the shirt and pants. They were kind of loose, but comfy. I took the dress and cape off of the floor and stepped outside of the guest room.

"You done changing?"

"Yep!" _Aww. I was kind of expecting Polly to say something witty about that. _

"All right. Well, it's almost eleven. If you got to bed now, you-"

_**Briiiiiiiing….. Briiiiiiiiing…..**_

"Who the heck is calling at eleven o' clock at night?!" Ema grumbled. She picked up a phone from off the counter. "Hello? Yeah, this is Ema… Yeah, I heard. Apollo's the defendant… Why? Wasn't there another detective on the case? … Oh, I see. Yeah, I'm not on any cases right now… Thanks, Gumshoe. See you." Ema set the phone down and turned to me. "Change of plans. I'm apparently on this case now, so I have to be at the crime scene by 10:30. If we woke up at nine, we'd have plenty of time. I'm guessing you'll want to come with me, won't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Then you might want to sleep at least a little bit tonight." She gave me a concerned look. "If you can."

"Can we watch TV? Me and Daddy always watch TV before bed."

"Scientifically, the light from phone, TV, and computer screens can make it harder for you to sleep."

"Magic and science don't always get along very well, do they?" I grinned.

"Hmm?"

"Just think of Wesley Stickler and my panties."

"Oh. Yeah, maybe they don't. If you really want to watch TV, that's fine with me. But I'm going to bed, so keep it down."

"Will you please watch with me?"

"Scientifically… Oh, fine," she grumbled. "Just not for too long."

"Thanks, Ema!" She turned on the TV, and two guys appeared on the screen.

"You like Mythbusters?"

"Yeah! They do all kinds of fun things."

"That's good. It's like science and detective work mixed together, so I like it, too. They have to use science as the conclusive evidence to prove a myth innocent or guilty, in a weird way."

"Uh huh." I leaned against Ema's shoulder, and she looked at me with a small smile. I watched the screen contently, but after a while, my eyelids felt heavy, and the science stopped making sense. Eventually, the fuzzy world faded into darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

Well, that's creepy. I just checked my views before posting this, and it was at 666. I'm disturbed now. Sorry guys, I haven't updated in like 2 years. This one is… Really fluffy. Jeez. I don't know what came over me. XD  
This was written over the course of like 4 days, so if it's a little choppy…. Er… Sorry? I tried to smooth it out a little, and I think I did a good job. I'll try and be better at updating. I'm on spring break now whoo :D  
Well, enjoy!

(O)

I woke up the next morning to find Ema crying.

"Your dad is dead."

_No. That can't happen! He isn't allowed to die!_

"If Apollo's found guilty, he'll get the death sentence, too, since it's now a murder case. And they found his fingerprints on the murder weapon."

"But Polly didn't do it!" Tears flowed down my face.

"The evidence all points to Apollo. Even if he didn't do it, he'll be found guilty."

"Athena won't let that happen!"

"Athena isn't taking this case anymore. It's too much for her."

"What?! Then who's taking the case?!"

"I don't know. Maybe Apollo will defend himself."

"But he was hit in the head, and lost some of his memory!"

"Then there isn't much hope for him, is there?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"If Apollo can't get a good lawyer, he's going to be found guilty."

"Athena will take the case! She has to!"

"Even if she did, she would lose. This case is too emotional for her."

"NO!"

I opened my eyes, and stared at the darkness of the ceiling. _Daddy's alive. _Tears ran down my face, and I began trembling. _Polly isn't going to be found guilty. _I sat up, clutching a blanket around my shoulders. I looked at the time- 2:12 am. _Well, I'm not going to be able to sleep anymore tonight. _I stood up, still shaking slightly. I opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake up Ema. I walked into her living room, and sat down on her couch, clutching a pillow. _You can't cry until it's all over. _I tried to stop my tears, but I couldn't quite get ahold of myself. The tears continued to fall, and I felt guilty. Crying was like giving up hope, and my hopelessness was now soaking Ema's pillow. _It's ok. I'm Trucy Wright, and I'm fine! _It was a bad idea to use Polly's coping strategy, really, because it reminded me that he was spending the night in jail.

Apparently my attempt at being quiet didn't work, because the door to Ema's room opened, revealing a groggy scientist-detective. "Trucy, are you ok?" _I can't cry. _My tears didn't listen to me, though. Normally I could put on a smile, but not tonight.

"I had a nightmare." I sounded like a little kid, but I _felt _like a little kid, at that moment.

"Sounds like a pretty bad nightmare."

"Daddy died, and Polly's prints were found on the murder weapon. And Athena was too sad about Daddy to defend Polly, so he was going to have to defend himself…"

"Trucy… Apollo isn't going to be found guilty, and your Dad's not dead. Everything's going to be ok."

"I know that… But I'm still scared. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't calm myself down."

"You know, something like that happened to me. My big sister got accused of murder once, you know. I know that Apollo isn't really your brother, but you kind of treat him like one. You want to know what I did to calm myself down?"

"What?"

"I got out my old chemistry kit, and started mixing chemicals. I know you aren't a big science person, but the idea is that the only thing stronger than fear is love. So if you do something that you really love, it can help you feel better."

"Like magic tricks?"

"Sure." She smiled. I was pleasantly surprised how she wasn't grumpy, considering her usual demeanor. _And I just woke her up, too. _

"I don't have any props here…" I frowned. "I know a couple of card tricks, though. They aren't that exciting, but I don't need any other props for them."

"I have a deck of cards. I'll be right back." Ema smiled, before going back into her bedroom. I hugged the moist pillow, still feeling a bit guilty about soaking it. Ema came back in a few seconds, holding a deck of cards, which was bound together with a rubber band. "Ok, here you go."

"Thanks. Actually, do you want to shuffle those? Just so you know that I didn't mess with them."

"I doubt you could, since these were in my bedroom, but whatever." She shuffled the cards awkwardly, and I tried not to laugh. _She's an amateur. _"Ok, there's your cards." I took the deck from her, glancing covertly at the bottom card, an ace of spades. _That's ironic. _I fanned out the deck of cards on the table in an arc. "Ok, I want you to point to the card that you think is the ace of spades."

"How am I supposed to know which one it is?"

"Just do it." She huffed, pointing to a card towards the middle of the deck. I picked it up, and looked at it. It was the ten of hearts. "All right, good job. Now I'd like you to find the card that you think is the ten of hearts." She pointed to another card, again towards the middle. I picked it up, and it was the five of clubs. "All right, now I'm going to see if I can find the five of clubs." I waved my hand over the cards dramatically, finally picking up the bottom card, which I knew was the ace of spades. I picked it up, and put it into my hand. I dropped the three cards in front of Ema.

"How did you…!" Ema gasped. _She fell for that? I thought she'd notice that they were in the wrong order. _"How did you do that?!"

"A magician never reveals her secrets," I said with a grin.

"This is going to bother me for the rest of my life. You really need to stop showing your magic tricks to scientists, Trucy," she groaned.

"As long as you don't steal my panties," I grinned.

"I won't." She rolled her eyes.

"Since this is a really simple trick, I guess I can show you. It would be funny if you could get Polly with it," I laughed. "After the trial, anyways." She looked at me, concerned, but I didn't feel all that upset anymore. _Polly's going to be just fine._

"All right. I definitely want to figure this out," she replied carefully.

"So basically, when you handed me the deck of cards, I looked at the bottom card. It was the ace of spades. Then, I told you to find the ace of spades, and you picked a different card, the ten of hearts. So I told you to find the ten of hearts, and you picked up the five of clubs. Then, I said that I was going to find the five of clubs, but I picked up the ace of spades, which was at the bottom of the deck."

"Wait… Ohhh. You picked them up in the wrong order!"

"Exactly."

"Wait, I want to try it on you. Shuffle the deck." I obeyed, shuffling the cards. She took a long, obvious look at the bottom of the deck. "Ok, I want you to find the two of spades." I grinned ,picking up the bottom card. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Hmm? I found the two of spades, didn't I?"

"Argh!"

"If they point to the card on the bottom, just tell them to pick it up. They'll be really impressed, if they don't already know the trick."

"Oh, ok. Does Apollo know this trick?"

"No. I normally go for funnier things like magic panties or Mr. Hat with Polly. He gets really freaked out, if you're lucky," I laughed. Ema joined in.

"Then I'll have to show him this, huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ema. I think I'm starting to feel sleepy again."

"No problem. Scientifically, sleep can help you operate a lot better. Just don't have any more nightmares, all right?"

"I'll try," I laughed.

"Good." She pulled me off the couch, and gently pushed me towards my room. I walked inside the dark room, trying to find my bed without tripping. I dove under the covers, and laid my head on the cool pillow. Remembering Ema's warm smile, I fell asleep quickly.

I didn't have any more nightmares that night.


End file.
